


赤い糸

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, White Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 2020白情贺文 ooc注意
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 8





	赤い糸

窗外阳光正好，虫鸣鸟叫不绝于耳，树影婆娑在靠窗一行上，周围窜着看不见的热度。

黑板上串串白字扎眼，却怎么也扎不进脑袋，在老师淡如白水的讲课声里融化开成一根白线，漂啊漂，越发靠近真嗣自己了。

要缠上的瞬间又缓缓游荡开来，伸向隔壁的人。

落到熟悉的短袖衬衫，溜进纤白的手肘与宽松袖口间的空隙。

细滑富有弹性的肌肤下由温热汇聚而成的美丽躯体包裹着跳动的心脏，源源不断地为这如冰如雪如月的少年供上活力……

“咳咳！”连续两道如惊雷般的咳嗽截断了白线。

“咳咳！”自喉咙发出了浑浊做作的咳嗽声一般都是用作提醒的。

真嗣眼前白线，阳光，树影全都成了男老师低头凝视对看的脸。

大概读书人脸皮薄些，导致上了年纪时脸上的褶皱也多些，恼怒时简直像颗酸梅子，两块椭圆的镜片映着自己呆愣的脸。

“真嗣君。”隔壁的那个人唤了他。

“抱，抱歉，老师。”他喝了一大口开水般憋得脸红，低头看着书上白纸黑字，混成一团蝌蚪。

老师一手抓着卷起的书，敲敲真嗣的桌面：“走神也是看着渚君，你们关系很好呢。今天你负责值日咯。”

窃窃私语，隐隐偷笑跟教室外的虫鸣并无二样，真嗣怀疑他是露天上课了，弯着腰身，搁在大腿上的手滑向膝盖处攥紧裤管，手臂紧绷着。

其实，他坐在教室里不前不后靠近角落里的位置，隔壁的位置，一左一右，都是他的好友，右边是名为渚薰的少年，左边是名为明日香的少女。

他窘困的时刻，嘲笑都被明日香承包，温柔是渚薰的专利。

桌上右上角多了个纸团，生怕被人发现，他迅速捻走摊开，只见上面有行细细的字：我会等你，可要加紧做完值日。

趁回到教坛的老师转向黑板时，瞟了一眼渚薰，对方立即凑过耳朵来听：“抱歉，渚君，今天你先回去吧。”

“没关系。”渚薰做了嘴形没发出声音。

薄唇吐出的三个字如晨露浇熄真嗣的羞恼。

用力点点头，他松了口气，将纸条叠好放进笔袋的暗格里。

脑海又开始反复回放渚薰双唇开合的瞬间。

好不容易日落西沉，学生们刚鞠躬行礼送走老师，真嗣迅速收拾了书包便开始值日。

“我回去了，记得早点回家。”渚薰挎上书包，离开时不忘提醒。

前一秒低着头做手里头的事情，下一秒都可以捕捉到渚薰的身影，望向对方噙着笑意的嘴角，真嗣不自觉加大声量：“好。记得晚餐的咖喱在锅里不在冰箱哦。”

对方没回应也不用担心，这是他们同住多年养成的默契。

同学陆陆续续离开，等值日快要完成时，就剩下他与端坐前排，手里捧书翻看的绫波。

“我把垃圾扔了就走。”拿起黑坨坨的两包垃圾门口走去。

“嗯。”绫波头也不抬，两眼给书牵着走。

两人到商业区采购的时候天已经黑了，华灯初上，不少店铺搬出手写的荧光广告牌，纷繁满目。

替绫波抱着满载工具和材料的纸袋，真嗣不断絮絮叨叨制作巧克力的方法和过程，不时还补充些注意事项。

绫波一开始还打算用本子记下，到采购的时候拿出手机录起音来。

“嗯……应该就是这样了。绫波你要做多少份？要帮忙吗？”

“四份。”

“不会是因为我给你们做了巧克力吧？”情人节那天他给渚薰，明日香，绫波和自己做了巧克力，凑凑热闹。

少女停下脚步，点点头：“有问题？”

“没，没有……”

他顿了顿，快步追上继续往前走的绫波：“要是有别的男生送巧克力的话，要想好才回礼。”

“大家送巧克力的时候不是会说明来意吗？”

“也对。谢谢你，绫波。”叹了口气，他虽从没收到巧克力，但也想起渚薰拒绝来自各种女生的巧克力了。

当时他立即把给绫波和明日香的巧克力与送给渚薰的混在一起重新包装，眼泪憋回去才送出巧克力。

被胡乱塞进口袋的礼卡上还写有练了许久刚成型的花体。

默不作声送绫波快到家门口时，两人离远看到大门隔壁的围墙边挨着一抹熟悉的身影。

今夜天气好，繁星点点，月色也好，渚薰仿佛就着背后繁星满天的黑夜自月色中走出，走到他们跟前，顺势接过大纸袋。

“放学时候，绫波不急着收拾，我想你跟她在一起。”他低头看看纸袋，又抬头。

“早上的时候约好，还没来得及跟你说就上课了。”真嗣连忙解释。

从望见渚薰的那一秒，不知道是渚薰那红石榴籽般的双瞳，抑或是鼻子，唇，脸颊充满磁力吸引他的目光不曾离开。

连真嗣自己也不知道他哪儿来的勇气碰触对方的目光。

绫波忍不住抽回属于自己的东西，掏出包里的钥匙，往大门走去：“谢谢你，碇君。你和渚君快回家吧，明天见。”

“再见。”他目送绫波进门。

见屋里的灯光亮起，渚薰牵起真嗣的手，轻柔地道：“回家吧。”

从没尝试过的十指紧扣，真嗣庆幸现下是晚上，没人看见他红彤彤的双颊。

“嗯。”夜里的气温略低，他怕自己会抱住渚薰。

渚薰松开真嗣的手，停下脚步，脱下外套给对方披上：“也教我做巧克力吧，我想跟真嗣君一起做一份只属于我们的巧克力。”这简直是把真嗣的心揍了一顿。

“你是看到纸袋里的东西了？绫波想亲手给我们做巧克力，所以今天来约我去买材料。早知道我也买。”他哪儿都不好，更坏的是胆小。

小的不敢看渚薰了，穿起对方的外套，手不自然地躲进口袋里去。

然而口袋里似乎藏了什么东西，平整四方，该是一张卡片。

指尖颤抖着不敢摸寻那些凹凸的笔迹，他曾想过被发现时是怎样的窘困，或许是曾经想得多了，现在泪就先落下来。

“要不是真嗣君拿错了外套不小心把卡片放进口袋里，我还会继续等下去，等你愿意告诉我。”

他近乎虔诚地凝视对方，伸手要拭去真嗣脸颊的泪，却被真嗣轻轻推开。

下一秒真嗣扑进了他的怀抱，紧紧拥抱他。

额头相贴，冰凉的鼻尖互相触碰，气息相融着。

“我喜欢你，真嗣君。”心，融化开来又从中涌现出一丝一丝不知名的愉悦逐渐扩散至全身。

“薰，薰……我也是。”唇，交缠间推揉着残留的苦涩。

手，红线已相牵，愿不分离。


End file.
